A Sabaku Never Breaks Their Promise
by Ai-40
Summary: Temari insists that she was tricked into it, but everyone knows by now that Shikamaru's words are never to be taken lightly.
1. Chapter 1

**So i thought about putting this in my one-shot series but since this has a second part to it I decided to just put it separately. If you want to know what Temari promised review, review, review! :D**

"I was tricked into this." Temari grumbles as she slouches on the seat across from her brothers.

"Even so, he seemed serious to me. Plus he came prepared." Gaara says while holding up a folder.

Kankuro is crying so hard from laughter.

She glares at her cackling brother.

"You've got to be careful with that one. Even I know that." Kankuro says to her after he is finally able to inhale air. He is smiling stupidly at her and patting her shoulder.

"It's all up to you Temari," Gaara says flatly, "but just remember, a Sabaku never breaks a promise."

"Surely you wouldn't have promised something you'd know you couldn't keep. Deep down you know that." Kankuro tells her mischief all over his voice.

Yes she knows that, but she can be very stubborn.

Temari get's up from her seat. "I'll go tell him first then."

"Temari the council-"

"The council can wait." Temari stops Gaara from speaking further, her voice is low. He knows better than to defy his older sister even if he was the Kazekage.

She doesn't ask where he is. She already knows. He likes the balcony atop of the tower the Kazekage resides in to do his duties.

In her mind she recalled when it was the last time she had seen him. Spring had come and gone since then. If her calculations were correct it had been four months ago. Even then their encounter had only been for a brief moment. A quick hello and goodbye. She was visiting the Leaf on Ambassador duties. They met at a restaurant she was going in to eat with Lady Tsunade to discuss important matters over dinner. He was already getting out but that was it.

It's been more than a year and a half since the war ended. Since the passing of his father she knew he had been busy. She'd heard from Ino who was now her new guide. Shikamaru had a lot to deal with apparently. Since his father's passing he had taken over his father's duties. So that meant the ones he held now as head of the Clan and as a high ranking jonin. Not to mention his partake in the raising of Asuma's child and the restoration of the Leaf Village after Pain's attack.

Temari understood and didn't bother looking for him during her visits. He was hardly anywhere to be found anyways. The lazy ninja could no longer be found in his cloud watching spots. So during the course of that one year and a half that had gone by she hardly ever talked to him. And if they did it was only for greeting.

It came as a surprise when Gaara had told her Shikamaru was there and the reason for his sudden visit.

She assumed that since the subject was never mentioned again he had never meant it seriously in the first place. So she never spoke of it to anyone.

Yet now here he was demanding for her. How was she supposed to have taken it seriously back then when he said it so boringly.?

But a promise is a promise. A Sabaku never goes back on their promise. As she opens the door that leads her towards outside the knot in her stomach grows because deep down she knows why she had made that promise in the first place, the real reason, no matter much she denies it. After all, Temari does not make promises she knows she cannot keep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday." Are the first words that Temari says.

"Thanks."

Shikamaru turns around from his viewing position. She notices that he looks different, yet the same. It's still Shikamaru but he looks older, more matured. If he wasn't already. As she takes steps to get closer to him what's also noticeable is the fact that he's grown a few inches again. His baby face is no longer there, and he no longer looks lanky, instead a tad bit more muscular. She's taken by surprise, it wasn't something she noticed last time she saw him even if it was for a few seconds. And there it went again. That horrible flutter in her stomach that only HE could make her feel.

Temari sighs loudly but before she can speak Shikamaru beats her to it.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've had a lot to do since the war ended."

"That's an understatement."

Neither spoke for a while, so Temari made her way next to him. She leaned her back on the rail and placed her elbows on them. Shikamaru mimicked her.

"You haven't forgotten have you? What you promised me back then. Because your brothers didn't seem to know about it."

"Of course I haven't forgotten." She snaps at him. "I remember perfectly."

"Good."

"But how was I supposed to take a sixteen year old boy seriously when he says something like that! Besides we were at war! People do the craziest things when they think they're about to die!"

"You know I never joke. _Especially _when it's something like _that._" Shikamaru tells her a frown on his lips.

"I know." Temari whispers.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Temari made her way through the trees, away from the commotion of tomorrows set up, war. She kept on walking until she saw a figure with spiky hair sitting down on the grass near a cliff. Gaara had tipped her off about Shikamaru being done with his tasks, knowing him well she figured he'd be off watching the clouds somewhere. She pokes the back of his head, a grunt is heard and she sits next him.

"Lazy." She says to him.

"Tch, troublesome woman, let me enjoy the clouds. It might be the last time I get to do this."

"Don't say that idiot." Temari scowled at his words. "You're smart. I'm sure you can think yourself out of anything."

By now she has been informed that she's been placed in the same division with her youngest brother and the slacker that is sitting next to her. She know's it's no coincidence, the two have plotted against her.

"Tomorrow…" Shikamaru drifts off then shrugs. "Anything can happen."

She knows he's right, there's no denying what could happen in battle. But his nonchalant words make her feel uneasy. He doesn't sound worried, no, he seems to have accepted reality.

"Temari?"

"Hn?" she's only now realized that she dosed off.

The words he is about to say leave her paralyzed with shock. His aura has suddenly changed and there's a stupid smile on his face.

"After the war. Let's get married."

Temari is left speechless for a long while. Shikamaru as she can tell is fighting very hard not to laugh, she's more than sure that her expression is priceless.

"What's wrong with you? Saying something stupid like that at a time like this!" Temari fumes angrily.

"Tch." Shikamaru says annoyed, arms crossed. "I was being serious."

"You're not even old enough to get married! You're sixteen."

"We can wait until I turn eighteen." Shikamaru says freely, "Besides who knows how long this war will last."

"Yeah sure Shikamaru I'll marry you." Temari scoffs. "I'll move to the Leaf. Have your babies and we'll live in your Clan's land."

"Oi woman I don't like the tone of your voice! I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

Their chests are heaving from the screams they've just let out. It was the first time Shikamaru actually looked riled up. His face goes back to being passive and he raises one eye brow.

"So then you'll marry me?"

"Sure Nara. If that's what helps you get by through this war alive then I agree to it."

Temari gets up and dusts off the grass from her pants. Shikamaru follows suit.

"Is that a promise?" he asks.

"I promise Shikamaru." She says simply.

She knows that had it been someone else asking her that ridiculous request she would have killed them with her fan. They start walking back to the camps.

Their relationship had always been strange. The spark was there, but neither ever did anything about it. She was too stubborn and he too lazy. This war was making serious impacts on everyone.

She doesn't know how serious he is about what he just asked. You can never really know with Shikamaru. Yet she agreed so easily to it.

They keep walking, few feet apart. That was the last time the subject was brought up.

~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~

Being apart for such a long time almost made her forget about it. She figured he hadn't meant anything much by it in the first place. Eventually she thought he had done it on purpose just to argue with her.

So after such a long time passed she figured she might as well not say anything at all. Which was why her brothers knew nothing about it.

One year and a half later there he stands, on his eighteenth birthday. Instead of being out with his friends celebrating another year of being alive he's standing right in front of her. Demanding both her brothers and the council her hand in marriage.

Certain people were not pleased, that person only being herself.

"You can't just ignore me for a year and a half Shikamaru, pop into my village, and demand that I marry you!"

"Oi woman calm down! I've been really busy!"

"Yeah you said that already but that doesn't explain anything!" Temari snaps at him.

Shikamaru sighs loudly. Temari is furious now, her arms are crossed and the look in her eyes could make even the toughest man whimper out of fear. She looks at anywhere but him.

He closes the gap between them and takes a hold of her chin with his fingers. His eyes radiate with a softness she has seen many times. Her angry stare falters slightly.

"I'm sorry." He starts. "But it hasn't been easy. All the lands being at peace wasn't enough to get the okay to our marriage. It took a lot of paperwork. Plus your village's council won't let you marry just anyone. I'm sure Gaara would have interfered though but I wanted to do this on my own. I've moved up the ranks just so your council would approve."

Temari is shocked from what she has just heard. This whole time Shikamaru was off doing the impossible to fulfill the promise she made him long ago. Pride fills within her chest as she stands in front of the man she saw grow up since he was twelve.

"So…?" he tilts his head down expecting an answer he's known from the start, even before he even asked.

She pulls him closer by his sleeve and mutters onto his chest. "I can't believe you tricked me into this."

"Tricked you? You agreed willingly."

"Yeah. That's not the story we're telling."

She hears a troublesome and whacks him on the forehead. They begin their walk back to Gaara's office, their hands are entwined. They've got wedding plans to discuss.

**I took longer to update the next part then I wanted to. I wanted to upload part 2 the next day but I got really busy. Anyways this was just a small fic that had actually came to mind long ago. Hope I didn't disappoint. Well I hope I can update my series of one-shots soon. Any ideas to add on to my list of brainstorms? Their more than welcome! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
